Firearm maintenance is a periodic preventive maintenance procedure to ensure the proper function of a firearm. Typically, firearm maintenance is performed by the owner of the firearm using simple methods such as cleaning the firearm with gun oils, and lubricating with similar oils and greases.
In general, different makes and models of firearms require different maintenance and cleaning techniques. Every major firearms manufacturer provides detailed information on the proper methods used to disassemble, clean, and reassemble a firearm they produce. This information is usually packaged with the firearm. For safety reasons the manufacturer's directions for cleaning, maintenance, and care should always be followed, and a firearm should always be kept in a clean and maintained state.